The Day of Cupid
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Its Valetines Day, the day of love! Join Albus and Minerva as they progress during the day and settle down for a evening of romance. Response to challenge on the ADMM board.


**The Day of Cupid**

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me.

**Summary:** Its Valetines Day, the day of love! Join Albus and Minerva as they progress during the day and settle down for a evening of romance.

**A/n:**This is a response to the wonderful Valentine's Day Challenge that was set by Hogwarts Duo on the AD/MM board.

As the winter sun shone through a gap in the curtains, Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes. He smiled as he realized it was morning and it happened to be his favorite day of the year, aside from Christmas Day and his birthday. Today was Valentine's Day, the day dedicated to your loved one and this year he wanted it to be perfect. He looked down at the sleeping woman who was curled up against his chest and grinned. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He gently brushed his lips against hers and waited for her emerald green eyes to open. He didn't have to wait long because within seconds of the gentle kiss, she was looking at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Darling," he told his wife softly before kissing her again.

So immersed in their 'good morning, valentine' kiss that they failed to notice a dark brown majestic looking owl fly in through their slightly ajar window. The owl landed on the bed and placed the red letter down before hooting to announce his arrival. The sleepy but happy couple pulled away from one another and looked at the letter with a mixture of ill feeling and surprise. They were both used to receiving howlers because it was an unwritten rule in their job descriptions. Albus reached out for it but before he had chance to open it, the howler burst open and the voice of his mother rang out through the room.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU REMEMBERED VALENTINE'S DAY THIS YEAR. I DO WANT GRANDCHILDREN BEFORE MY DAYS ARE NUMBERED! Hello darling Minerva, I hope you are well.

Love, Hesta xx"

Albus rolled his eyes. His mother had been more upset than Minerva had been last year when he had completely forgotten about the day of love. He had been snowed under with owls from the ministry. Cornelius Fudge had been given the position of Minister of Magic and was a bumbling idiot. He wanted Albus' advice on everything, from important matters like the wizarding treaty of 1901 to trivial matters such as, what color robes to wear to a ministry function.

To make matters worse, the previous years' Valentine's Day had been their first as a married couple and Albus had wanted it to be one to remember but things got in the way. And although Minerva was upset, she hadn't threatened to hex into his grave like his beloved mother had. After careful thought, Albus had come up with a novel idea to make it up to Minerva that evening. He had dressed up as Cupid and had carried a bow and arrow. Minerva had laughed, along with him, as he caught sight of his appearance in the ancient mirror that dominated one corner of their bedroom. Minerva had forgiven him but his mother sadly hadn't. He had been receiving owls from her daily to remind him that she would like grandchildren but the howler was a bit too much.

"Anyone would think she was your wife," teased Minerva playfully as the howler burst into flames and disappeared. "I am sure she will forgive you in time."

"I wish we didn't have to work today," complained Albus as he buried his head in her hair and playfully nipped at her ear.

Minerva agreed. Valentine's Day fell on a Thursday this year and all plans of celebrating it properly flew out the window like heat did on a cold day. But they had planned to take a romantic trip to Paris during the summer break to make up for it. She pried herself from the comfort and warmth of his arms and slipped out of bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around her slender frame tightly and kissed him softly. She would have to make her way back to her own rooms before the students were up and about. She disliked the sneaking about but they had to seem that they had a professional relationship while school was in session. She had stayed with him last night because they wanted to wake up together on Valentine's Day.

"See you at breakfast darling," she whispered "and don't go looking in your sweetie box till after then!"

Albus chuckled but didn't make her any promises. Sometimes in the morning he felt the need to pop a sherbet lemon into his mouth. It usually woke him up and gave him a spring in his step. He grabbed her hand, as she was about to leave and pulled her back down on to the bed. He kissed her deeply before releasing his grip on her and letting her go.

"Love you!" he told her as she made her way out of the room.

"Love you too!" she replied.

Albus waited a few moments before slipping out of bed and making his way over to his desk. His sweetie box was kept in the top right hand drawer. He opened it and smiled when he saw the familiar green writing of his wife on a note to him.

'I knew you couldn't resist! Happy Valentine's Day darling and I hope you enjoy these special sherbet lemons. All my love, Minerva xox'

Albus picked up the box and smiled brightly when he saw the heart shaped sherbet lemons. He noticed that inside the sweet there was red sherbet instead of the normal white sherbet. He popped one into his mouth and sighed. He loved sherbet lemons and these ones had to be the best he had ever had. They even turned his tongue red when the sherbet seeped out onto his tongue from the hard-boiled lemon flavored shell.

Albus was slightly concerned that his present to Minerva hadn't arrived yet. He had been assured that the parcel would be there early that morning but there was no sign. He didn't want Minerva to think he had forgotten to get her a gift again. He had ordered her the most beautiful and elegant deep red camisole and French knickers. He had seen them and had imagined Minerva in them. Even the thought of her in them made his heart race and blood pump faster to certain areas of his body. He hoped that they would arrive soon but not at breakfast.

Albus made his way down to the Great Hall and met up with Minerva and Xiomara Hooch before they made their way into breakfast.

"Good Morning Ladies!" he greeted.

They smiled at him and wished him a good morning as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Owls descended from every possible point of entry and cards were dropped on the tables. Delighted screams could be heard from all the girls while the boys just sat watching them with amusement and a hint of disgust. Albus hadn't been aware of an official looking owl flying towards the staff table and dropping a parcel in front of Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Severus opened the parcel and received the shock of his life. He frowned as the contents spilled out and then threw it towards Minerva.

"Gryffindor colors! Must be for you!" he sneered.

Minerva looked at him in horror as the silky camisole and knickers fell onto her lap. She looked at Albus and then back to Severus as she tried to diffuse the situation from getting more embarrassing. The throwing of the silky underwear had not gone unnoticed by most of the professors and some of the observant students who were watching the scene quietly.

"How do you know they are not for you, Professor Snape?" she replied. "I must say this shade of red would suit you and bring the color to your cheeks. I wouldn't suggest wearing them outside the privacy of your own rooms, though. You know how people can talk!"

Xiomara stifled a giggle and nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. Poppy Pomfrey patted her on the back while Severus got up from his chair and swiftly exited the Great Hall. Minerva banished the underwear to Albus' bedroom for later that evening. She was slightly annoyed with him for making the delivery so public but she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Breakfast was soon out of the way and lessons began. Minerva had the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for a double lesson of Transfiguration. She always found this group rather frustrating. While the Ravenclaws would zoom ahead, the Hufflepuffs lagged and often ran into difficulties when transfiguring items. Things were made more complicated by the presence of Monty Evergreen. He was simply hopeless as transfiguration. He wasn't able to master the simplest of spells and Minerva had to separate him from his fellow students at the back of the room, just in case he did something that put another student in danger.

Minerva had watched him closely as he attempted to turn his ink set into an animal. This was a hard spell to master but it had to be done if he was to have any hope passing Transfiguration. She watched as the ink set started to take shape and it changed into a skunk, much to Monty's delight but not to Arlena Clayton's as the skunk shot its defense mechanism as her. She screamed loudly as her hand clapped over her eyes and the smell of rotten eggs and sewage overwhelmed the classroom.

Minerva was right on hand to deal with the situation. She cleaned Clayton's eyes and then sent her to Madam Pomfrey and she dealt with the skunk. She couldn't be that angry with Monty. After all he had successfully completed a transformation. It was just unlucky that the result didn't turn out better.

The day progressed slowly for both Minerva and Albus. At last the evening came and Minerva was able to relax in the comfort of her husband's arms. Fawkes was perched beside them and was looking rather unhappy. He was due a burning day soon and it seemed to be taking a long time to come. As Albus leaned forward to kiss Minerva softly, Fawkes squawked loudly and burst into a fireball of flames. They watched as the flames died down and then a small chirp was heard. Amongst all the ashes, there was a small Phoenix.

"Why tonight of all nights?" sighed Minerva. "We will be up all night feeding him and keeping an eye on him now. I wanted it to be our night!"

"I know sweetheart," he said as he got to his feet and pulled her up. He led her out onto the balcony. "We can leave him for a bit to get reacquainted with his surroundings."

The stars and the moon were out and shinning brightly. Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and wrapped his arms around her as he started to dance slowly. Minerva smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She loved moments like this because they were so simple but full of emotion and love. There was no music to dance to but she felt it flow through her veins as she let Albus lead her around the balcony in a small waltz. Without warning, Albus started to sing one of her favorite muggle songs softly into her ear as they dance.

"Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you."

She felt as though she and Albus were the only two people in the world and that the stars above them were shinning just for them. This had turned out to be the best Valentine's Day that she had ever had, although she hadn't celebrated many before. Albus looked down at her and smiled softly. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply while letting his fingers fiddle with her bun so the long flowing ebony locks could cascade down her back. The moment was broken by the catcall of Xiomara Hooch, who was flying around on her broomstick.

"Get a room!" she teased.

"So you would rather I take this into my bedroom?" he asked with a grin.

"I am a single witch and though I love my status, I hate Valentine's Day and I don't want to see all this lovely dovey stuff."

"Xio," said Minerva with a small smile "why did you fly up so high? You knew I was here with Albus tonight!"

"Okay, I was being nosey!" she answered with a grin. "But seriously, get a room so Minerva can give you a fashion show of what you got her for Cupid's day!"

With that, the Quidditch Mistress flew away into the darkness and Albus looked at Minerva with a hungry grin.

"Fancy giving me a fashion show?" he asked.

The end!


End file.
